Until Breaking Dawn
by Princess Ly
Summary: What I would like to happen in Breaking Dawn. How I picture Bella and Edward's future together. Please review! constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! thx!
1. Awake

"Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything Twilight, including the characters in this piece belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am simply a crazy fan who could not wait for the fourth book.

Until Breaking Dawn

Chapter 1:

"Bella?" Edward whispered gently.

As I slowly opened my eyes, I became aware of the burning sensation in the back of my throat. The tedious throb was the only pain that had not yet faded from my fingertips. I glanced around the shadowy room, noticing my surroundings for the first time. I was lying on the bed, our bed, in Edward's room, the heavy gold curtains pulled across the window, allowing only a dim light into the otherwise darkened room. I was suddenly aware of a light pressure on my left hand. Blinking, I glanced down at the glittering ring on my third finger, startled to see my hand loosely entwined with Edward's. I stared up into the familiar topaz eyes, as I grasped what had finally happened. I sat up in one fluid motion staring into the mirror hanging on the opposite wall. My bright red eyes stared fervently back at me as I observed my reflection. I looked similar to my human self, my dark hair was just as unruly, and my profile had remained unchanged. And yet I was different. My skin was the chalky pallor I had come to expect, and my eyes were the bright crimson I had known they would be, however these were not the alterations that captured my attention. I immediately noticed I was more feline, my appearance was what could only be described as lethal, nevertheless I was beautiful. My cheekbones were sharper, more defined and my face had lost all roundness. My eyes darted around curiously under my perfectly arched brows, as I fluttered my impossibly long eyelashes. I smiled satisfactorily, my gleaming white teeth glistening in the dim light. At last I was someone who could stand beside Edward and look like I belonged. Edward. I turned my head towards him and met his cautious, worried gaze. I smiled reassuringly as I climbed onto his lap.

"Hello," I said, startling myself with my voice. There was a soft musical edge to my tone, but it wasn't just my accent that surprised me, the words themselves were smoother, effortless.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked his liquid eyes boring into mine.

"Perfect." I snuggled closer to his chest, enjoying the sound of my perfectly articulated words. The pulse in the back of my throat quickly reminded me that my statement wasn't entirely truthful. I pushed the thought and the pain from my mind, not wanting to ruin the beautiful moment of our reunion. Edward's arms tightened around me, crushing me to his chest. I noticed he wasn't being nearly as careful as he normally was. I sighed in contentment as I realized it would always be like this. No more worrying about my safety, no more concern over my protection, just sweet bliss for the rest of eternity.

"Really?" He asked, amusement colouring his tone, "There isn't any pain in your throat, even a dull one?"

"Well, maybe there is," I admitted ruefully, "Although it's not exactly a dull ache. Why is that? Do I still have some of your venom inside of me?" I ignored his flinch at my casual reference to him being the one who had changed me.

"Well yes, you will always have my venom within you, but that isn't the problem."

I looked up, hoping to understand what he meant by reading his expression. However his face betrayed nothing. He stared at something just above my head, as he kept his face guarded, controlling his emotions.

"You're thirsty," He stated simply. It took me a few minutes to comprehend what he meant.

"Oh," I managed to say. If I was still human, I would have stammered.

Edward took a deep breath, his arms tightening around me, creating a comfortable barrier. He lowered his gaze, glancing up at me from under his impossibly long eyelashes. His agonized eyes smoldered, taking my breath away. I was surprised that he still provoked such a human reaction in me. I realized however, that I should not have expected anything different. Edward, the love of my life, no my existence, was without question the most beautiful male creature to ever walk the Earth.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he murmured into my hair, "You must hate me."

"Hate you?" I repeated uncertainly, my tone questioning his sanity. What was he saying? I became uneasy, his words frightened me. I tried to look at his face but he was once again averting his eyes. I put his words and his actions together and finally realized what he was trying to say. I reached up gingerly, holding his face in the palm of my hand, forcing him to meet my gaze.

"I love you, more than anything, more than life itself. My existence means nothing without you. " I spoke slowly, emphasizing each syllable. It was crucial that he understood what I said and that I meant it.

"I appreciate what you did. I know it was against your better judgment, but there is nothing, absolutely nothing, I want more than to spend the rest of eternity with you." I looked into his topaz eyes, silently pleading with him to understand the sincerity of my words.

"I know that this is what you wanted, and I know this is exactly what I wanted…" he trailed off, a defensive edge shadowing his eyes. This was the first time I had ever seen him look so uncertain, so human.

"I just feel so selfish," he muttered.

"Why? Because you wanted us to be together?" I asked. I knew I had to make him forget his guilt before he became lost in his depression, yet only one solution came to my mind. Hesitantly, gauging his reaction, I leaned forward, placing my cool lips on his. I slid my hand from his cheek, entwining it gently in his hair. I pulled myself closer to him, easily breaking his iron grasp around my body. I could tell he was a bit surprised by my response however his lack of reaction alerted me that he was still pondering his selfishness. I felt a sudden rush of urgency and began kissing him with more enthusiasm. Unable to resist any longer he clung to my hair, as firmly as I grasped his. I could feel the passion and desire on his lips, as they moved fervently against mine. I was ecstatic at how things had turned out despite the night's uncomfortable beginning, and concentrated instead on enjoying the eagerness I felt from him, replacing his normally controlled movements. Not wanting the kiss to end I sighed as he gently pulled away, holding my face between his hands, as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Forever," he whispered, his sweet breath tickling my ear.

"What?" I gasped, my breathing uneven, as I tried to understand what he meant.

"I want us to be together forever," he whispered again. I realized he was answering my earlier question.

"Yes, forever," I agreed, staring into his liquid eyes. The silk bed sheets rustled as he gently settled me on the bed. He smiled my favourite crooked smile as he leaned over me, his perfect lips meeting mine half way.

I lay perfectly still, unwilling to disturb the soothing quiet as I stared at the gold curtains. I listened to Edward's soft, even breathing, as I continued to study the golden material. Even from across the room my perfect eye sight allowed me to notice a small flaw in the fabric. Edward rolled over, cuddling me to his bare chest. I rested my forehead against his shoulder, savoring the moment.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered softly.

"How much I love you," I answered, smiling against his marble skin.

"Which is not even close to how much I love you," he said, ruffling my hair playfully. I felt him stiffen suddenly beside me, as he grabbed the silk comforter off the floor where it had fallen. He draped it around us, as he pulled me closer.

"What is going-" I started to ask, but there was no need to finish my question. I heard the light footsteps flying up the stairs as they quickly approached our room. Rosalie burst through the door excitedly, her beautiful eyes eager. She came to an abrupt halt in the doorway, her expression faltering when she noticed Edward and me lying on the bed. I pulled the covers more firmly around myself as I leaned in closer to Edward, using his body as a shield.

"Get out Rose!" Edward ordered firmly.

"I, uh, just came to tell you that we're going hunting." She said quickly, her voice an octave higher than usual before she turned and fled the room.

"Doesn't anybody knock?" Edward muttered angrily. I laughed lightly, as I kissed him gently on the cheek.  
"I don't think you have to worry about it, she'll probably pound on the door from now on." He chuckled in agreement.

"So who is all going hunting?" I asked. As the words left me mouth I became once again aware of the burning pain lodged deep in my throat. The intense throb was slowly becoming more than just uncomfortable. Pretty soon I was sure it was going to be unbearable, and that frightened me.

"Everyone, except ourselves of course. I am taking you later tonight." He replied, a small smile toying at the edge of his perfectly sculpted mouth. I tried to hide my horror at the thought of me tearing into the hide of some unfortunate animal, using my razor-sharp teeth to tear through some beast's flesh. I shuddered away from the idea, leaning closer to Edward, as though I could hide from what I had become.

"Don't worry," he snickered, his eyes mocking me, "I'll protect you."


	2. Remembering

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I own absolutely nothing. All the characters and such in this piece belong to the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer! I am simply a dedicated fan who is impatiently awaiting the arrival of Breaking Dawn.

I stared dejectedly out the window, counting the crystal raindrops as they slowly trickled down the frigid glass. I peeled my eyes away from the window as I glanced curiously at the dashboard. The speedometer was slowly inching its way past one hundred miles, however it did not seem like we were going that fast at all. My sharp eyes, noticed every minuscule detail in the landscape as we raced by. I sighed as we passed a loan farmhouse, my throat tightening and my mouth flowing with excess saliva as I caught the faint scent of fresh human blood. My fingers clenched around Edward's hand, resting lightly in my lap, as I resisted the impulse to dash from the car and attack the unsuspecting humans.

"Only another thirty minutes," Edward murmured softly, as he pressed down gently on the gas. The speedometer crawled passed one hundred and twenty miles an hour, as Edward's thumb rubbed soothing circles in my palm.

"It gets easier with time," he promised, his concerned eyes focused on my face. He had been repeating this phrase continuously each time we passed an inhabited dwelling, as though he were trying to convince himself as well as me. We had only been on the road for perhaps an hour and yet it seemed like an eternity. Each time we passed any living creature, the familiar symptoms of what I now recognized as thirst, would overwhelm me.

"I know," I said through stiff lips. The Volvo continued down the rain slicked pavement at break-neck speed, as I tried to gain control of my unfamiliar body. As I glanced out the window again, my unnecessary breath caught in my throat. Jacob's face stared accusingly at me from the telephone pole where his _Missing _flyer was carefully stapled. I knew that Charlie had posted them all around the nearby area, yet I had not been prepared to face them out here in quite literally, the middle of nowhere. A surge of guilt rushed through me as Jake's face faded into the distance. I tried to regain what little self control I had by keeping my breathing even and my face calm, hoping Edward wouldn't notice anything amiss. I tried hard not to think about him, but my traitor thoughts constantly flitted to Jacob. With a pang, I realized Jake's photo would not be taped to any telephone poles, if not for me. I sighed miserably as I thought about the last time I had seen my best friend. Even though our wedding had taken place only one month ago, the day that would be forever etched into my memory, felt more like a recollection from someone else's life. Which I guess in a way, it was. Unable to erase my guilt, I allowed my unclouded memories to engulf my attention, as I tried not to think about the burning ache scorching my throat, or the pain slowly eating away my heart.

_I gazed only at Edward as I slowly walked down the aisle, my white gown trailing behind me, as I clutched Charlie's arm. _

"_Breathe Bella," I reminded myself, "Just don't trip." As I finally reached Edward, I wobbled slightly, my knees buckling beneath me. Always ready, Edward smoothly caught my arm and steadied me. I smiled gratefully at him, as my breathing accelerated. His smoldering eyes were ecstatic as he looked me carefully up and down. Emmett, our best man, stood slightly behind Edward, looking intimidating yet handsome in his navy blue suit. Our eyes met and he grinned, winking inconspicuously. I felt suddenly calm, all anxiety forgotten and threw an appreciative glance at Jasper. He ducked his head, acknowledging my silent thanks, before focusing his attention on the small pixie-like angel who stood behind me. Taking a deep breath I turned toward the priest and nodded slightly to let him know I was ready. Edward gently squeezed my hand as my heart gave a small squeeze of its own. In that instant I knew that I was truly ready. The young priest had a clear, beautiful voice; however it was unable to hold my attention for more than a few moments. After all, it was really only beautiful for a human. I stared intently at the pretty blue and white flower arrangements Alice had placed artistically around the small church. Everything was perfect. Alice had planned a spectacular wedding and she had managed the impossible. Everything was elegant and simple, nothing was even slightly overboard._

"_Edward Anthony Cullen. Do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" _

"_I do," Edward answered his velvet voice soft. I looked into his smoldering eyes, as I answered the priest's similar question._

"_I do." I whispered, unable to tear my eyes away from his golden gaze._

_Edward snaked his arm around my waist as he pulled me closer. Our lips met for a brief moment, the small kiss sweet, and filled with passion. Before I was able to regulate my breathing, Edward swept me off my feet and proceeded down the aisle, slowly retracing my earlier steps. _

"_I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I was dimly aware of the preacher's voice, as I glimpsed russet skin and tousled dark hair. I froze as our eyes met. I glanced at his hard guarded face and hard eyes, barely noticing Quil and Embry looking uneasy as they flanked his side. My brain scrambled for something to say but before I even got the chance to open my mouth they were already melting into the crowd. Every cell in my body screamed at me to race after him, to make things right between us, but it was at that moment that I noticed Edward's tense arms locked around my body. I looked up at his anguished expression, as I mentally kicked myself. How could I even think about going to Jacob on my wedding day!_

"_I didn't think he would come…" Edward whispered quietly, his eyes focused on something above my head._

"_Hey," I murmured, placing my left hand on his marble cheek, "It doesn't matter, I'm not going anywhere."_

_He looked down at me, his liquid eyes boring into mine._

"_Aw, come on," I said, attempting humor, "It's our wedding day, let's celebrate!" My voice sounded false even to my ears, however for once he did not seem to notice my lie. _

_His eyes brightened, and he smiled my favourite crooked smile._

"_You're right," he said, "This is the happiest day of my life and I will not spend it worrying over Jacob Black!" He set me gently on my feet, as I glanced around surprised to find us already on the dance floor set up outside behind the church. Edward bowed slightly at the waist, offering me his hand._

"_May I have this dance, ma'am?" he asked with the cadence of an earlier century, his eyes mocking. I groaned, as I slowly placed my hand in his._


	3. Happiest day

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING as my name is not Stephenie Meyer…unfortunately

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING as my name is not Stephenie Meyer…unfortunately

_Everyone was focused on Edward and me, their faces expectant and eager. I turned towards Edward, slowly realizing with dawning horror what I would have to do. Edward bowed slightly at the waist, raising his eyebrows, as he offered me his hand._

"_May I have this dance, ma'am?" he asked with the cadence of an earlier century, his eyes mocking. I groaned, as I slowly placed my hand in his_

Chapter3:

"Bella?"

Edward's low voice shattered my reverie. Startled, I glanced around my surroundings, as I tried to focus on the present. The Volvo was pulled over on what I assumed was the shoulder of a highway since I could clearly hear the sounds of traffic but I couldn't be sure since we were completely concealed by a dense cluster of trees.

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty," he whispered, brushing a stray strand of my dark hair behind my ear. My skin tingled where his hand had brushed it. If I was still human I was certain I would have blushed.

A faint smile tugged at my lips as I entwined my marble hand with his. He squeezed my fingers gently, barely applying any pressure. I sighed, as I snuggled against his sculpted chest. Throughout the day, I had noticed that occasionally he would unconsciously slip back into how he had behaved around me when I was human. A weak, fragile, very breakable human. I assumed he was being cautious purely out of habit, and not genuine concern about my safety.

"What were you thinking so intently about?" He asked casually, wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Our wedding." I murmured, pulling back slightly so I could stare into his curious eyes. They were nearly black with thirst. I raised my hand to his face, lightly brushing the dark bruise like shadows that lingered under his eyes with my fingertips. I suddenly realized that he had not hunted in the last few weeks. It shocked me to think that he hadn't gone once, not since the day before our wedding. My own burning throat was torturous enough and I had only been a vampire for one day. I stared at him in awe as I finally grasped the physical pain and the intensity of the desire caused by his thirst. . I was appalled to think of how much he must have suffered just to be with me when I was human. Only now, after experiencing the overwhelming pain and craving myself, could I even begin to comprehend the amount of self control and denial Edward and the rest of my family went through daily.

Edward's face brightened immediately at the mention of our wedding day. He was entirely oblivious to the horrific thoughts running through my head. Not for the first time I was exceedingly grateful that I was the only one whose thoughts remained a mystery to him. He bent down and pressed his flawless lips firmly on mine, as he pulled my granite body closer to him. I melted into his chest, locking my arms around his neck. I parted my lips, inhaling his stunning scent as I molded my body to his. When we broke apart we were both gasping for hair. His lips moved from mine, as his nose skimmed along the line of my jaw. He kissed the hollow below my ear, and inhaled deeply before pressing his face softly against mine.

"The happiest day of my life." He whispered softly.

"And mine." I mumbled back, although I had different reasons. That significant day had been the final hurdle between me and my deepest desire. Staying with Edward for eternity.

All too soon, he sighed and then gently pulled away. I felt my face slide into a pout and I did not even try to arrange my face into a happier expression. As uncomfortable as the thirst was, I would much rather endure it and be in Edward's arms than the reverse. He chuckled softly, when he saw my face.

"I would much rather stay here with you too." He said tenderly, "But we both need to hunt." He climbed out of the car and hurried around to open my door. I was astounded that I could clearly see every single move he made. He no longer just materialized out of nowhere.

"Come on honey," he said teasingly, "The sooner we finish here, the sooner we go home."

He extended his hand towards me, and I grasped it firmly as he helped me out of the Volvo. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he turned around and led me towards the forest that I had only just noticed.

_I am very sorry for the long wait for this chapter and for its ridiculously short length. I haven't had access to a computer for over a month thus the delay! Please review!! And enjoy of course the real breaking dawn!!_

_I_


	4. The Hunt and The Burial

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!

Chapter 4:

I straightened slowly, relieved that my muscles were not cramped, although I had remained in a crouch for nearly ten minutes. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and stared at it startled. I had expected to be smeared with blood, instead my hand-and the rest of me for that matter- was perfectly clean, my skin sparkling dimly in the fading sunlight. The sudden crack of a branch shattered the deafening silence. My head snapped up, as my eyes frantically searched the darkening forest. No detail, no matter how insignificant, escaped my scrutinizing gaze as I hunted for the source of the noise. I sighed in relief, smiling gently at Edward as he stepped into the small clearing, a sturdy looking spade tucked under his left arm. My expression faltered as my eyes roamed from his face to the large tree he dragged noiselessly behind him, the thick roots trailing along. The leaves attached to its branches were a vivid green; and I realized the tree had not been uprooted for an extended length of time. My curious eyes met his topaz gaze as he approached me.

"What is the tree for?" I asked lightly.

"Bella, we can't just leave the bloodless carcasses out in plain sight!" he said seriously, gesturing towards the remains of my dinner. I stared at the frail corpse of the deer, imagining what would happen if a human stumbled across it and found that it had been completely drained of blood.

"Good point!" I laughed, suddenly understanding the spade's purpose, "But I still don't know why you brought a tree."

"Watch I'll show you!" He flashed his crooked grin, momentarily stunning me.

It took him a grand total of two minutes to dig a six foot hole, large enough for the deer. I watched intently as he carefully lowered the dead animal into the grave, and covered it with soil, before placing the tree horizontally over the buried deer.

"This way, with the tree here, no one can easily find the deer. They would have to move the tree first, and honestly who would go to all that trouble if they had to dig when they have a perfect clearing right here."

I stared at him stunned. He thought of everything!

"Just a precaution!" he said in response to my astonished expression, grinning again.

He grabbed my hand, as he gently pulled me towards the direction where we had parked the car.

"What do you want to do when we get home?" he inquired. A thrill went through me at the casual way he said home.

"I am going to arm wrestle Emmett!" I whispered mischievously, a wide smile spreading across my face. Edward's booming laugh echoed throughout the forest.

_I really appreciate the reviews! Keep them coming please!_

Author's Note: I am so sorry but I forgot to post this last Friday (aug.1), so I apologize for the unintentional delay and the very short length!


End file.
